


Hello, How Are You?

by RoxySmith



Series: It Could Be Love [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chicken Soup, Concerned!Hotch, M/M, Mom!Garcia, Phoenix (Arizona), Sick!Reid, Sickfic, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sick Spencer Reid at a case weren't really the team’s best asset. At least he can’t get himself in any trouble stuck in a hotel room with Garcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, How Are You?

Hotch sighed when he heard the weak cough beside him. He just got a hunch that the genius would be sick after their vacation at the Alp’s. With Reid’s track record and the fact that they had spent the previous night in a cave the question wasn't if Reid would be sick, but when. Their vacation hadn't ended the way they had hoped. Instead of spending the last week at the slope, they were all called in on a case in Phoenix, Arizona. They hadn’t time to pick up their go bags in Quantico, so the cloth option the team had was either the cloths they had brought with them, the cloth they had bought during their vacation, or of course their club outfits. Reid was regretting that he hadn't brought a office suitable pair of cloth.

The team got some smirks from the local police force when they entered the building, dressed in a mixture between club outfits, and sweaters. They all looked like tourist, not FBI agents. Hotch made a mental note to always bring his go bag with him, even if he was on a vacation. He had finally sent the whole team to the hotel that night when he found Reid drooling on the map in front of him. His whole team was exhausted from their vacation at the mountains, and he knew he wouldn't get anything out of them this night. His own legs were screaming at him to go to bed.

“We're all tired, go back to the hotel. We start again fresh in the morning. I want everyone to be at the station at nine” He said as he took it on himself to wake the sleeping brunette. He would have carried Reid, but they were working now and they needed to stay professional. 

“Hey, wake up” He whispered. Reid always seemed so disorientated whenever he had fallen asleep during work. He was staring at the map with a confused look. 

“Wha? But I thought I just… never mind” He said to himself and was about to go back to work when Hotch stopped him.

“You can do that tomorrow” Reid nodded. He didn't argue, Hotch knew best. The older man was quick to grab his subordinate when he was close to fall. The kid must be more exhausted then he let on. His leg were spaghetti, and not as Rossi described it, _Al dente_. They were very well done. Hotch helped the younger man back to the SUV so he could drive them the short way back to the hotel.

Sure enough, Reid was sick the next day. He had been coughing nearly the whole night. He sounded miserable. Hotch had hopped his lover would feel better the next day, but that wasn't the case. The other man seemed too small when he lay beside him, with a weak flush on his face and breathing lightly. It was almost painful for himself to wake Spencer up. The little man had a hard time focusing on him. He knew Reid was too sick to work, the question where if the younger man could be left alone.  
“Hey, you need to drink. Can you sit up?” Aaron asked. It was painful to see the man he loved so much struggling to sit up straight. There was no possible way for Spencer to be left alone, when he couldn't even sit up by himself. He was about to tell the team that he needed to stay with Reid during the day, when he realized, Garcia were here too. They didn't have time to leave here at Quantico. She would love to stay behind and take care of the sick doctor and she could do her work from the hotel room. 

“Does anything hurt?” Aaron asked with his soft voice. He was taking the other man’s temperature with his hand. That was all he could do when he was waiting for Garcia. He had asked her to pick up some items for Reid on the way. 

“Head, legs, arms” Reid whispered. Aaron started to carefully massage his lovers head, the way he had seen on a documentary about pain, they had watched one evening. It worked well on Reid, He had learnt exactly how his lover liked it. 

“Garcia will be here soon. The team is waiting for me. Do you think you think you will be able to be alone. It won't be long, I promise” Spencer nodded and closed his eyes. He heard the door close behind him and it didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep. 

***

“-okay catch you later chocolate thunder, Garcia Out” It sounded like Garcia, and judging by her typing, she had been there for a while. The next thing Spencer noticed was all the pillows around him. It wasn’t just Hotch and his, it must been all the pillows at the hotel. Garcia had obliviously demanding more pillows for him, that was so Garcia. He couldn't help but to smile a little.

“Oh, Poor baby. I didn't realize you were awake, Here drink this” She said as she gave him a glass of orange juice. 

“Boss-man told me about your head hurting. I didn't want to wake you up when you slept. This is just aspirin” She said as he offered the pills Reid gladly accepted. He was a bit embarrassed that she needed to help drink. The pillows helped him keep his body up. 

“The case, I need to go back to the station” The sick doctor forced through.  
“You're not leaving this bed young man” She sounded detriment. Reid’s instinct told him to obey, but he still wanted to help.  
“But the map-” He started but was interrupted by the woman.  
“They will be able to solve this one without you. Hotch left you a message. You'll be fired if you show up at the station, or leave the hotel room” It made Reid pout, but he got the message.

***

Garcia was feeding him some chicken soup she had ordered to the room. It felt like a typical cliché, but he still enjoyed to hot soup. Even if he was too sick to even want to think about food. He knew he needed to eat it, even if his body was refusing. He managed to get half of the soup down, and made it stay down.

“Is Hotch treating you well? Hope he keeps you satisfied” Garcia asked when she understood that the doctor had enough of food for the time being. She would feed him up later. Hotch was clearly not feeding their genius right. Reid blushed, but she didn’t know if it was from the fever or the question. 

“He is, I love him” the sick man whispered, which made the older woman smile.  
“Good, because you know both Morgan and I will beat him to death if he ever hurts you” Reid couldn't help but smile at his friend’s word. Yes Hotch could look scary, but no Hotch glare would ever scare Garcia when she was upset over something. 

“Thank you” He whispered to his friend as he was slowly closing his eyes again. Normally he would rant about something or ad fact to the conversation but he was way too tired for that. All he wanted was go back to sleep.  
“Are you sure the other can handle this?” He didn't want them to hold him back just because he was sick.  
“Don’t even dare to think about it go back to sleep now mister” She was quick to show him who were to boss. reid knew there would be be no way for him to leaving this room with her there. 

***

Hotch didn't return that night, but Spencer wasn't even conscious to know that. It was almost the next evening when the team finally made it back to the hotel, case cracked and only wanting to go to their comfy beds. That wasn't the case, they would all leave and go back to Quantico that evening. Well all except Spencer and Hotch. Spencer was way too sick to travel, so Hotch had pulled some strings and made Strauss accept that the team leader and the young agent would stay in phoenix until further notice. They had no idea when Spencer was well enough to travel back. They could just stuff the miserable doctor on the jet and hope for the best, but that was a risk neither of the members wanted to take. 

He smiled when he watched the sleeping form of his lover. Maybe he should take a picture of Spencer. Knowing Garcia right she would have taken a hundred of them and was already making a 'Reid Sick in Phoenix' album to them both. He gently placed a soft kiss on Spencer forehead. Spencer looked adorable when he slept with the faint flush on his cheeks, whispering Aarons name in his sleep. He could just spend hours watching him sleep. Maybe he was showing some signs of stalking behavior, but he had at least the object of his desire by his side.  
Hotch shook his head. He was over analyzing himself, all he wanted to do right now was to take the moment to his heart and just relax in it. It wasn't many times he could fully relax like this, knowing he wouldn't have to work for a while. He could really take care of his lover now.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this before I continued. I got some other parts planned out, if anyone got a prompt or an idea fitting to this series it would be great. I love to know what you like and want. I’m not sure if this can count as fluff, all I succeeded in was to make Hotch seem like a stalker.


End file.
